1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski slope obstacle injury protecting systems and more particularly pertains to a new ski slope obstacle injury protecting system for protecting a skier from injury when colliding into an obstacle on a ski slop such as a pole or tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ski slope obstacle injury protecting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, ski slope obstacle injury protecting systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,875; U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,036; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,941; U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,739; U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,150; and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 380,274.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ski slope obstacle injury protecting system. The inventive device includes an annular mounting collar designed for mounting around an obstacle upwardly extending from a ground surface. A plurality of elongate upper flexible elements are extended from the mounting collar. A generally frusta-conical trampoline is provided having annular top and bottom edges. The upper flexible elements is coupled to the top edge of the trampoline. A plurality of elongate lower flexible elements are extended from the bottom edge of the trampoline and are designed for securing the bottom edge of the trampoline to the ground surface.
In these respects, the ski slope obstacle injury protecting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a skier from injury when colliding into an obstacle on a ski slop such as a pole or tree.